millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsuko Akizuki
|autograph= Ritsuko_Autograph.png }} |Akizuki Ritsuko}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi. Appearance Ritsuko has shoulder-length brown hair, which she always keeps in two braids. She wears a white shirt with green stripes and a khaki skirt with a light brown belt. Personality Cool and smart, Ritsuko Akizuki worked at the 765 Production office as an intern after having graduated from high school, but after hearing that the agency is low on budget and has too few idols, she decided to debut herself. Loving to work and managing things, she is the perfect type of businesswoman. Always keeping herself busy, even on her days off she finds something to do at the 765 offices, such as paperwork. On rare occasions, she will even act as a producer herself. Not really looking anything like idol material, and even admitting this herself, she still works very hard as an idol. Her future dream is to become a manager of a business corporation one day. Ritsuko also has a serious side to her, and if she feels that anyone is slowing her down in her work, she will scold them or brush them aside, occasionally correcting even the producer if he isn't doing his job right. Background Ritsuko's family consists of herself, her mother, and her father. Her parents share the same trait as Ritsuko: being business-like and hardworking. They own a shop in the city. Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes THE iDOLM@STER= THE IDOLM@STER Character Resume: *"To all staff and members reading this resumé: To be a successful idol, what do you think it takes? Looks? Your skill in singing? Yes, those traits are indeed very important to be an idol, but I believe Knowledge is important as well. Yes, Knowledge. Working together, I'd like to see what kind of Knowledge you have." |-| SHINY FESTA= THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile: *"Ahhh, what am I doing here... w-well, I can't do anything about it now... Alright! When I'm on stage, you're my producer, so support me well. ... Umm, I really mean that. OK?" Stats THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade)= *Vocal: 25 *Dance: 23 *Visual: 21 *Character: 3 Trivia *No matter the costume or event in the game, Ritsuko never takes her glasses off or lets her hair down. The only occasion she lets her hair down is when using the pajama costume in Live For You!. A "glasses" accessory will remove her original glasses in THE iDOLM@STER SP, but in every other game, the accessory will go on her head instead of her face. *Ritsuko is known by her schoolmates to have outstanding leadership skills. In fact in THE iDOLM@STER Drama CD Scene.05 EXTRA STAGE 1, she was appointed to be a lieutenant of a police force for a day. *Ritsuko has some skills in MMA (Mixed Martial Arts), which is noted in THE iDOLM@STER Drama CD Scene.01 ~Yukiho Hagiwara & Makoto Kikuchi Compilation~ when a couple of gang members try to kidnap Yukiho until Ritsuko comes in and beats them up. *Ritsuko has a running gag in many iDOLM@STER mangas. She will appear with her hair down for various reasons, but no one in the cast will be able to recognize her. It usually ends with her getting frustrated that people like her better without braids or glasses. *Ritsuko has had the most hairstyle changes than any other character in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Stars Category:765PRO ALLSTARS